High School Love
by amal-rukia
Summary: A new student comes to the school, a indigo haired boy. How will he find love? And how will he become friend with the others? And what if his new friends are seeking for love too? NO YAOI!  Parings: 2795, 8086, 6996 ...
1. The new student

In Namimori town, they were a lovely high school. Today, a new student will come. Boys and girls are talking about this student.

"Hey, I heard that a new student will come to our school."

"A girl or a boy?"

"I heard that he is a boy!"

A girl named Chrome Dokuro, with long indigo hair, was the only one who didn't care, she didn't like to talk with the others, and she heard all. _"A new student? Why do I care anyway, it's not like I am going to have a friend."_

"Silence everyone." The teacher says. "Let's say hello to the new student." A boy with indigo hair and a pineapple style comes to the classroom. "He is Mukuro Rokudo, he come from Italia."

"Ah, he is hot!"

"He needs a fan club!"

"Italia?" Tsuna, a brown haired boy, that everyone calls no good Tsuna. He turns to an orange haired girl. "HIIIIIIE! Kyoko-Chan is smiling!"

"Hey, Gokudera, do you know him?" Yamamoto Takeshi a baseball player turns to Hayato.

"No." He answers.

"Rokudo-san, please sit next to Chrome." The teacher shows him the place.

All the girls glared at her. "She wants to take him from me!" A girl said. "What are you saying? He is mine!" "I will kill her! Girls like her wont have a hot boy like him!"

All the girls looked to him, he smiles making them blushing. Then he sits next to Chrome, she didn't mind about this new student or the girls who will kill her after the school. _"I don't care, they will do what they want to me after the school, and it's always like this."_

**After ****the school.**

"You think you are smart? We will kill you!" A girl was ready to hurt Chrome.

"Wait!" A red haired girl stops them.

"M.M-san!"

She looks to Chrome who didn't care like always. "She didn't do anything, so let's let her go, but if I find out that she tries to do something I will kill her with my hands."

The girls left her, she was a cute girl, smart, shy, that's why they hated her, they are jealous because they will never be like her, but she never wanted to have friends, she is alone in a big world, she is crying and no one can see her tears. _"I wonder why are they doing this, why will I try to do something? A boy like him won't talk to me."_

She takes her way to go home.

"Hey." She hears a voice behind her, she turns to see who it was. "Can I walk with you? My home is in this way too."

"Eh? M… Mukuro Rokudo?"

"And I think you are Chrome Dokuro."

"Y…yes!"

"_The girls will kill me for sure!"_

"Do you need something?"

"So, can I walk with you?"

"If you want, I want say no."

He smiled to her making her blushing.

"Nice to meet you, Chrome."

"N… Nice to meet you too, Mukuro Rokudo."

"_They will really kill me!"_


	2. Friend

**A weak passed after that Mukuro Rokudo come to Japan.**

Mukuro become popular in the school, the students want him to become Namimori's chef.

"Mukuro-saaaaaaan! Please become the chef!" All the girls come to Mukuro."

"No." The girls are choked, no one could reject an offer like this one. "I don't like this. So I can't accept this offer." He says.

"I see." A black haired boy comes to the classroom. "So you are the one who wants to take my place?" He says and takes his tonfas. "I am the chef of this school. Hibari Kyoya, I will bite you to death!"

Mukuro leave the classroom without looking to Kyoya's face. "I don't care about those thinks."

"No one did this before! Everyone is afraid from Hibari Kyoya!" Tsuna says in disbelieve. "He is not like the others."

**After the school is over.**

Mukuro is walking to his home, and then he sees Chrome. "_That's weird. The others are walking with their friends, but she is always alone."_

The girls are hiding, they are following Mukuro. "Damn! He is looking to Dokuro in a weird way!" One of the girls says. "Why does a cool boy like him will look to a weird girl like her?"

"Maybe he has a crush on her." M.M says. "Maybe I should do something." M.M stop hiding, she looks to Mukuro and says. "Mukuro-saaaaaaan! Can I walk with you?"

"No thanks." M.M becomes a stone statue because of the choc.

"He ignored me?"

"Yeah." The girls answer her.

Mukuro runs to Chrome. "Hey! Chrome!"

"Eh?" She turned. "Mukuro-sama?"

"Well, I didn't talk to you all the day."

"Ah… Well… I…"

"Why do you like to be alone, Chrome?"

"Well, I don't think that it will be a good idea to stay with the others."

"You mean that you don't have friends?" Mukuro was surprised, how does a girl like her don't have any friend? She is smart, nice and she… she is… _Cute._

"They hate me." She says in a sad tone. "I don't need to make friends." _"Why am I saying this to him? Somehow I…feel better… Why…?"_

"What about me?" Mukuro asks. "Can I be your friend?"

"Why would you be a friend with someone like me?" She asks in disbelieve. "I am a girl that everyone hates."

"I don't."

**Next morning.**

Mukuro and Chrome comes to the school together, one of the girls asks Chrome.

"Why… why is he… WITH YOU?"

"He is my friend." Chrome answers.

"Really?" M.M comes to her. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What do you want from me?"

"What is your relationship with Rokudo Mukuro?" M.M asks her. "I mean the real one, I won't believe that he is your friend."

"I told you he is my friend." Chrome says. "I am not afraid from you! Do what you want! Get out from my life! M.M!"

"I see." M.M says. "You have courage to say this. After the school, you will see what am I able to do, Chrome Dokuro."


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNOW THE CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT BUT I DIDN'T FIND A THING TO WRITE IN THIS ONE. NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. THIS ONE IS FOR YAMAHARU FANS ^^!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Missing.

Two days passed and Chrome didn't come to school. "Huh? Chrome-san is absent today too?" The teacher asks with a confused air. "Maybe she is ill. Rokudo-san, can you please give her your notebook so she can see the lessons she messed?"

"Yes." Mukuro answers. "M-Mister! I don't like this… I mean I can give her mine if you want!" M.M jumps from her place.

"Sorry M.M, I already choose Rokudo-san." The teacher answers. "What the hell are you doing?" A girl asks her with a quiet voice. "You idiot! If he is going to give her his notebook this means that he is going to her home!" M.M answers. "So what?" "This could make their relationship stronger!" "Oh… WHAT?" All the class looks at the girl. "E… oups."

"Great!" M.M thought. "Those girls are idiot!"

The class time is over. Yamamoto leaves the classroom, he says a brown haired girl picking her books falling on the ground. "Here, let me help you." He proposes his help and picks the other books for her.

"Thank you." She thanks him. "Ha ha ha, I always help cute girls like you!" He laugh "Ha-Hi? C… cute? N… not at all..." She blushes. "Oh, I didn't ask you. What is your name? Mine is Yamamoto."

"H… Haru! My name is Haru! Nice to meet you!" She answers with a blush on her face. "Hey! Tenth! The baseball idiot has got a girl friend!" Gokudera comes out.

"G g g g girlfriend?" The two yell with their faces becoming red like tomatoes. "Don't misunderstand thinks Gokudera."

"He… is cute!" Haru thought. "Wait! What am I saying?"

Mukuro goes to Chrome's house, he meets her mother. ", can I meet Chrome…" He notices her teary eyes. "I am sorry… she… Chrome is… missing for two days…" "What?" Mukuro runs. "Where did she go?"

"_Why do I care for her so much? This is the first time that I feel this way towards someone. Anyway, I need to find her! I am so worry!"_


	4. Hurt

**Hi! I'm back with a new and long chapter! guys i hope you like my stories! Because I will work hard so i can be a famous writer here. And by the way I will add my story reborn in english! So please review and support me! :)**

* * *

Chapter4: Hurt.

Two weeks passed and Chrome wasn't found. "M.M-san, is something wrong?" A girl asks. "You look pale!" "There is nothing wrong with me, what makes you say such a thing?" the red haired girl says. "As you say, but, you weren't talking a lot or eating well these days, and I believe you became like this since... since..." The girl became nervous.

"Since what? Say it already!" M.M asks. "Well, since Chrome Dokuro was gone..." "?" M.M let a scream. "Have you lost your mind girl? There is no way this can be possible! You know very well that I hate that girl so much!" She said before running away. _"What are they saying? I don't care about that girl! I... I..." _She stops. "I was acting so badly with her since childhood, and she never said anything, why?"

"If you feel so bad why don't you go and find her?" She hears a voice. "I... I'm not feeling bad...!" She stopped as she turned around. "Ku fu fu fu, you should stop lying. I know you are worried. So am I." Mukuro steps forward. "Do you know anything that may help us finding her?" He asks. "Wait! Why should I...?" He grapped her arm. "She may be in danger! You should stop lying to your self! Would you help me?" Mukuro lets her go, M.M looks down for a moment then she raises her head. "Okay, I will, and to start, we should head to her house, because, this day years ago, something happened..."

The class was over, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera left the classroom. "Finally! I was sleeping all the time!" Gokudera says. "Well, Gokudera-kun, it's true that you are really smart, but I think you should pay attention to the lessons." Tsuna advices his friend. "If you think so Judaime, I will try to. And by the way, how is your girlfriend Baseball idiot?"

"Haha, Gokudera, I told you she wasn't my girlfriend. By the way, that girl in our class wasn't found yet?"

"Now that you mentioned." Tsuna says. "She didn't come. I think something bad is going to happened. Guys, why don't we try to find her? At least let's go to her home and see what's happening exactly."

"I think you're right Tsuna." Yamamoto agrees. "She is our classmate, plus, I don't think that she ever had friends. The girls were always annoying her. He adds. "I think that Baseball idiot is right. I feel sorry for that girl. We're coming with you Judaime." Tsuna looks at his two best friends. "Let's go then."

"Sawada-kun!" Kyoko arrives. "You're going to look for Chrome?" Tsuna fell on the ground. _"I can't believe it! Kyoko-chan is talking to me! Am I dreaming?" _

Kyoko looked at him with confused eyes. "Are you ok?" "Yes! I've never been better!" He jumped _"Kyoko-chan is talking to me! She is talking to me! ..me!"_ . "I think he is singing in his mind..." Gokudera whispers in Yamamoto's ear. "Don't tell me. He did it when they put her next to him or when he was fantasying about her in valentine's day." The baseball player answers. "Don't forget the time when she gave him her bento because she wasn't feeling well. He was like Oh my first Bento from Kyoko yay!" Gokudera adds. "Hey guys! I'm still here!" Tsuna throws a pen at them. "I'm coming with you!" She insists.

"Haru is taking the case too!" Haru comes. "I heard two persons talking about her, they said that they were going to her house! Kyoko told me about the girl.". "Hey, Yamamoto! Going on a day with you girlfriend?" Gokudera mocked.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Girlfriend? That's not funny!" Yamamoto and Haru said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. "Oh how cute!" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Kyoko said. "STOP IT! ARE WE IN AN ELEMENTERY SCHOOL?" Yamamoto took a baseball ball and threw it on them.

M.M and Mukuro arrived at Chrome's house. Her mother opened the door. "Oh, M.M, and I believe you're Mukuro. Please come in."

"So, you two are looking for my daughter. Thank you, I hope I can do something, I told the police."

"Actually, I believe you can help us." M.M says. "Was Chrome acting weird in the last days? She asks leaving Mukuro confused. "Yes, she wasn't eating or getting enough sleep. She never left her room before crying all day. This happens a lot but, this time was the worst." The mother answers.

"This day…. Her father died in this day right? M.M asked.

The two leaved the house. "I'm afraid I was right. When we were 7 years old, her father died saving her." M.M tells. "She tried to save a cat and… that happened. And I believe she is going to…. Kill her self." "What?" Mukuro jumped. "Do you know where can she be?" "There was a place in my mind, we used to go there. The nearest forest and it's the perfect place for her to do it." Tsuna and the others came. "We heard everything and we're coming with you." Tsuna says." We can't let her do something like that! Please take us there!"

They began walking. "M.M, there is something I want to know." Mukuro says. "What kind of relationship do you have with Chrome? I don't want to be harsh by asking you about your secrets, but, you know a lot about her." M.M stopped. "Okay, I will tell you, I and Chrome used to be friends…" "What? I can't believe it! Gokudera says.

"We were best friend since forever as I believe. She was always shy and couldn't make friends. I was her only friend. The other children were always making fun of her, and I was really angry every time they did this. And it was worst after her father's death. She never stopped blaming herself. She kept saying, "I killed my father! I killed him" it was a nightmare saying her like that, I kept telling that it wasn't her fault. Until the day come and I changed. I changed so I can make her strong, I wanted her to protect herself from the others. I never meant to make her cry or something! She is my best friend!" M.M couldn't stop her tears. She fell on her knees, crying like she never did before. She was hurt, hurt from the fact that she made that innocent girl cry.

"C'mon, take my hand." Mukuro says. " I will save that girl, from the start I felt she was different. I will definitively save her!"

"You're right! I will too!" Tsuna moved forward.

"Me too!" Gokudera says.

"I will help!" Yamamoto says too.

"Haru and Kyoko taking care of the case!" Both girls were imagining their self as detectives. "Seriously? You two Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna felt scared.

"_Chrome… she is different just like me. I will help her. We won't let her do something like that!" _Mukuro thought.

"Wait for us Chrome!" The group run towards the forest.

"_What about me?" Mukuro asks. "Can I be your friend?"_

"_Why would you be a friend with someone like me?" She asks in disbelieve. "I am a girl that everyone hates."_

"_I don't."_

Chrome sat under the tree. "Why am I thinking about this now?"

_Chrome sat under a tree, M.M came next to her. "Listen, it's not your fault, it is destiny. Your father choose to do it! So, stop blaming your self! I can't…." M.M let tears falling on her check. "I can't stand seeing you like this!"_

"_M.M, will we be always friends?" Chrome asked in a low voice. "Of course you idiot! We will! Forever! We will stay friends forever! Until the day I die, I will be next to you!" Chrome hugged her friend._

"I wish… I wish I can see them for a last time…." Chrome said while looking at the sky.

"_Hey." She hears a voice behind her, she turns to see who it was. "Can I walk with you? My home is in this way too."_

"_Eh? M… Mukuro Rokudo?"_

"_And I think you are Chrome Dokuro."_

"_Y…yes!"_

_("The girls will kill me for sure!")_

"_Do you need something?"_

"_So, can I walk with you?"_

"_If you want, I won't say no."_

_He smiled to her making her blushing._

"_Nice to meet you, Chrome."_

"_N… Nice to meet you too, Mukuro Rokudo."_

_("They will really kill me!")_

Chrome smiled remembering that funny moment. "Farwell…" .


	5. Important things that i must say

**I need to say that I was really sad because no one is reviewing the last chapters in my stories (expect for the life of future chrome). I want to write, but my hopes are about to be crashed if peoples don't like what i'm writing...**

**So please send me a private message:**

**Do you like the story and want me to keep it?**

**Or should I stop it?**

**I hope you will answer this. I really hope so.**


End file.
